The Sixteenth Striker
by Instant Noodler
Summary: He was one of their best but he never returned from his last assignment. Now years later she's penetrating maximum securities to search for her answers. Dark secrets shouldn't be told because the truth might just be a little deadly.
1. Prologue: Lost But Never Gone

Yup... it's just me. I'm taking a break from studying. Randomly while I was crunch for p-values on excel, I thought of this interesting storyline. Haha... "The Sixteenth Striker..." I'm really, really looking forward to Detective Conan movie 16th: "The Eleventh Striker." I'm not sure how the title is relevant to the story at all to be honest. I don't know why I'm writing... I just wanted to write _something_... anything. I was reading KawaiixKesshou's story, "Accidentally on Purpose" and I was so intrigued by the whole action, special agent theme. I don't think mine would be as amazing; ah well... it's worth a shot right?

Be patient with me on this one; I'm still conjuring as I go.

* * *

**Prologue: Lost But Never Gone**

* * *

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

My head throbbed like mad. I could feel it pulsating.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

I could feel each beating of my heart sending the blood through my body; the pain in my head was excruciating. The adrenaline wasn't acting fast enough, the pain... It was almost like everything around me was rotating; they were fleeting. I was wobbling as I walked as if I was intoxicated but I was perfectly sober. I forced my legs to carry me as far away as possible but I've seemed to reach my limit. I bit my lips, hard and took rapid breaths as I tried to steady myself and regain my composure. It wasn't just my head; it was my entire body that hurt.

_'Don't cry... don't cry... Rin, don't you dare cry,'_ I reminded myself sternly and closed my eyes. _'You're not going to cry... you've promised yourself that you're not going to cry. Ever. Not after...'_

"Ah..." I yelled out helplessly in agony and pain. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. I was useless. My body was yielding. Tears rolled down my eyes, I couldn't control it; it was a biological reaction I couldn't defy. I clutched to the blade wound in my left shoulder. The half dried blood around the wound was sticky under my palm. The bladed had pierced right through my body; the entrance of the katana burned. My sleek black leather garb was torn from my previous struggle. My physical pain inflicted my emotional pain at the thought of my encounter with him just moments ago.

_'He did this to me... but I forgive him.'_

I clutched to the rugged brick wall in the dark alley way and found shelter by the back door of a sushi restaurant. The cold brick felt easing against my sweat drenched bulletproof vest. Bulletproof vest... what a joke. It was meant to defend me against bullets and evidently not against his katana.

"Rin, you're going to be alright," I whispered to myself. I felt the sweat dripping down my forehead and stopping at my eyebrows, my body was trembling from the pain. It was not like I haven't had it worse before; in fact, there wasn't a place on my body that wasn't scarred from a bullet or a blade. I was a fighter, a lethal killing machine; how could he have gotten the better of me? I let out a scoff; that's right - he made me. It was only natural that he knew my every move as if they were his own when in fact they were his. Then it struck me at the worst time - he hurt me. He would hurt me, intentionally. That feeling pained me more than the blade that had just perforated my shoulder.

* * *

_'Just a little more... dammit... the data is loading too slowly... 94%... 95%... 96%... faster... faster...' I tapped my fingers softly on the oak table in the dark room. I needed to get out of there, now. '99%... 100%... perfect'_

_I smiled to myself and pulled the memory scanner from the computer and slipped it in the hidden compartment of my black garb. I was ready to get out of here; my work here was done. Now if I just slip on the ropes and go out the way I came in, I could probably make it home for a midnight snack and crawl up on the couch to watch the midnight rerun of my favorite soap opera. Just as I was slipping on the ropes to jump out of the office building's window from the 39th story, a blade came out of nowhere missing me by a mere margin. A masked man in black crept up to me from the shadows; his profile was illuminated under the moonlight through the bay windows of the room. He had taken me by utter surprise. I leaned back out of pure reflexes and I felt the loose strands of my hair falling onto the floor._

_"Leave it here, Rin," his voice was deep and hostile... and oddly familiar._

_'He... he knew my name. Am I set up? No one was supposed to know about this operation.'_

_My eyes widened and I felt like I was struck by a bolt of lightning, his words hit me hard._

_He charged at me and I didn't have a moment to process my thoughts. It was now apparent that I was his target; every single strike was aimed to take my life. I tried to dodge each of his advances with the katana but he was too swift. Somehow, he also knew how I would escape from his blade. I drew out a pair of short twin blades from the sheaths by my side and locked his sword in between mine. We were competing on brute force: I couldn't win. I could feel my grip slipping inch by inch. 'What do I do?' Out of desperation, I reached down for my automatic from the holster by my thigh and leaped backwards, aiming it at my attacker. Suddenly, he stopped as I used my thumb to unlock the safety of the gun._

_"Who are you and who do you work for?" I wanted my answers. How could he have known about this? Why would he show up here? This was a highly cryptic operation. No one was supposed to know where I was tonight, not even InuYasha._

_He paused and it seemed though he was grinning at me through his mask. He dropped his katana onto the floor. The blade made a clashing sound when it made contact with the leg of the desk. He slowly raised his hand above his head to lift the black fabric from his face. I watched in silence vigilantly pointing the gun at him. What was he pulling on me? I need to be prepared for anything. Long strands of silvery hair fell over his shoulders, his golden eyes pierced through my eyes. He looked right through my soul._

_No._

_This... couldn't be._

_It's..._

_I felt a sudden sense of ecstasy flowing through me. 'He... it's him.'_

_"How could this... you... I thought... but I..." I was lost for words; my tongue twisted and my knees buckled. I was lost for words and for answers. "I thought you... you never came back..."_

_A plethora for emotions overwhelmed me. I just wanted to run into his arms and feel his warm embrace once again._

_It was all..._

_So sudden._

_"Anata..."_

_I dropped my gun and took a few steps towards him, completely unaware of the danger looming in front of me. One moment I was melting in his presence and then..._

_"Ses...s... hom...aru..." I clenched to my shoulder, the blade had penetrated completely into my shoulders, the hilt of the sword pressed against me. I looked up to meet his glance; his eyes were cold and harsh._

_There was no love._

_None._

* * *

_'It wasn't really him. He wasn't himself.'_

I need to get to a safe house. Now. They were after me and I wasn't in a state to fight them right now especially with him as one of my opponents. I reached for the thin device tucked in the holster against my thigh and placed my right index finger on the microchip scanner of the touch screen.

_'Verification complete.'_

"Voice recognition required," an auto recorded voice reminded me.

"Nippon0424, F-A-R. Takahashi. Requesting for 5097 rescue," my voice was weak from my lost of blood. I needed to hold on for a bit longer; backup was coming.

"Request accepted. Now self destructing in 3... 2... 1..."

I dropped the device to the wet ground into a puddle of rainwater and the screen cracked on contact with the gravel.

Now the wait begins... I heard footsteps approaching me; they were heavy and languid. Was it _his_ steps? Or _hers_? If I can just grab the...

It was almost like someone unplugged the power source from me. I fell into realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

Talk about out of character. I've actually never read a story with Rin as a strong female special agent... This might be interesting... Everything is so cryptic. One thing's for sure: I'm having a lot of fun writing this.


	2. Boy in the Hitatare

Hm... I'll come back to edit the syntax and flow later... as usual... I couldn't resist in writing this chapter. Nothing was planned. Everything was spontaneous and in the moment. We'll see how it goes. On a COMPLETELY DIFFERENT NOTE... OH MY GOODNESS... I just discovered the InuYasha character soundtracks... Wow... They were released almost 7 years ago. I had no idea they existed! Now I'm addicted, especially to "Gou" by Ken Narita. It's like... listening to Sesshomaru sing... well it technically IS... it's probably one of the best things I've discovered in life.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Boy in the Hitatare**

* * *

I woke up in a haze just a moment ago; my body is still sore with the open wounds but at least the throbbing in my temple has finally stopped. Everything is peaceful now. Thank goodness. I thought I was going to go insane. I can recall just a bit of what happened last night. Hm... I'm surveying the room right now. It's definitely Mum's room. I'm home.

Oh, fantastic. Mum probably changed me too. My torn black leather garb has been replace with a soft and loose pink silk nightgown. Amazing, my wounds have been addressed. How I love my mother-in-law. To be honest I really didn't like wearing the black outfit because it's so hard for me to move in it. Oh it was just one of the problems of wearing tight leather. I only wore it because it made me feel pretty cool about myself. I sometimes envision myself as a ninja. All right, that was far too off. Well... as I was just saying las...

"You're finally awake, Rin."

It's Mum at the door. She's walking towards me right now. I push myself up and lean against the soft headboard of the bed, she seems concerned.

"Hey Mum," I smile at my mother-in-law, the beautiful Missus Izayoi Takahashi.

"You've been asleep for so long. When they went to get you last night at your location but you weren't there. We were so concerned about you. You went missing for over twelve hours. Just this morning you appeared at the door, asleep. You were dressed like this and your wounds were taken care of. We did have to change the bandages on your shoulder a few times because the blood was soaking through though. What happened to you, Rin?"

Wait. Woah. Woah. Woah. Wait there. Hold on for a moment. Back track...

"You weren't the one who changed me, Mum?" I gaze at her with my eyes wide-open. Suddenly, I feel self-conscious and ... worrisome. The data file. Where was the data file? Ah... oh no!

"The file scanner was still in your hand when you were returned to us. You clenched in your hands. The data hasn't been tempered with. Rin, do you know or remember who did this... to you or rather, for you?"

I hesitate for a moment. I blacked out for over a good... day. I... I can't recall anything from the night before. Nothing. None. I clench my fist and suddenly I remember it... I saw Sesshomaru. I should tell her.

"Mum?" I begin. How should I tell her? How will she take this? "I... I saw... Sesshomaru last night. He was the one who forced the katana into my shoulders."

Eerie silence. I shouldn't have told her. Now the color from her face has drained. Mum... Mum? I've never seen her expression so blank before. Have I made a mistake by telling her this?

"Mum?" I reach to her face to cup it.

... I'm waiting for her to respond to me... Hopefully soon...

...

...

... Any moment now... now...

"Rin..." she finally speaks. "Maybe you were hallucinating from your blood loss. He's dead. I thought we've been through this many times before already. Sesshomaru is gone."

Trust me, I really want to debate her on this one. I saw Sesshomaru before I started losing my blood and fading into oblivion. I saw him. It was him. I swear...

"But... Mum..." Rin, stop. It's my subconscious.

_'You're making a mistake. You're not going to begin this and inflict pain on everyone.'_

Maybe I shouldn't tell her about it... for now. It's just too early to open the wound although it's been years since that incident. The accident that had changed all of our lives for the worse. We don't talk about that in this family anymore. At least not under the current circumstances. I'm not going to argue with Mum.

"Mommy, you are probably right," I'm justifying myself to her. I always call Izayoi "Mommy" when I want to convince her of something. It's always worked before and it's working now. Some color has returned to her face.

"You should rest, keep on sleeping. You need to get your sleep patterns back. I'm heading to bed, goodnight honey." She gives me a kiss on the cheeks and looks at me for a moment.

"Night, Mum." I try to smile as sweetly as I can at her. My smiles have always been very persuasive. They've been known to bring joy to everyone who sees them. I keep smiling as Izayoi shut the door behind her.

Now that I'm alone now...

I have to say that it wasn't always like this. Just a few years ago, everything was actually normal in my life. It seemed almost like it was only yesterday that I was a freshman student at the University of Tokyo trying to make my way through life. Yes, through life. I'm using the word life because not only I want to sound philosophical and impressive... joking. Okay, I'm not at all a coherent person. Hmm... let me continue. I promise, no more non-sense. The truth is, that time when I first entered university, I was really still discovering myself.

You see, ever since I could remember, I've lived at the orphanage of a shrine raised by priestesses. I don't even remember living anywhere else. According to one of the priestesses there, they found me at the steps tucked in a blanket and on a cold winter night. They also discovered a beaded prayer bracelet and a key on me. Pretty cool right? I've always thought there was something special with me. I mean, I wasn't really just an abandoned baby... right? The bracelet and the key must have meant something. I waited, waited, and waited for someone to come and get me but it's been over two decades and I've long since given up. All right, maybe I've omitted a lot of meaningful information there but talk about that later. My mother-in-law... hm... I'll save that for later. We'll just focus on my life chronologically up to the point.

If someone is to read my thoughts at this point, he or some must be so confused at this point. Heck, even I'm confused. I'm confused about what has happened to me for the past hours. Who is the stranger that changed me? I'm so confused especially about this whole situation with Sesshomaru at the moment. Was it really… he? I've already accepted the fact that he is gone from my life.

Maybe Mum is right - a good sleep helps everything. Before I do, I must recount everything from the very beginning up to this point.

* * *

**Rin's Recounting: August 24th, 2005.**

How did I remember the date so clearly? For starters, it was the big day. It was my first day on campus. It was also the first time I met him, the love of my life and my best friend, Sesshomaru Takahashi.

I struggled to move the heavy box full of box up the stairs of my dorm. I didn't have many things. I only had three boxes: the first one with some books I collected throughout the years and the other two were filled with blankets and pillows and some clothes. You'd think after seventeen years I would have a collection of things like other average freshman girls. I tried to avoid the obstacles in the hallway. It was move-in day and luggage and furniture were blocking the hall, making my trek to my room very difficult.

I was in an all girls' residence in the southern campus of the University of Tokyo. How fun and exciting! I wasn't even saying this with sarcasm either like many other girls was. Apparently the all girls' residence wasn't exactly the most exciting dorm. Whatever. I've grown up with so many other orphans at the shrine. In the seventeen years of my short life, I've never had a room to myself. I was looking forward to my new life.

_521... 522... 524. 525._ There we go,_ 525_. This was my room: the last one down the hall. I surveyed the dark brown door of the dorm room. It was nothing special; the room number on the doorframe was fading with age. The room was probably not as nice either but I was trembling with excitement. I placed the heavy cardboard boxes down by my foot and reached into the right pocket of my short jean shorts for the keys. There were four keys on my keychain. One was for my dorm room; the other was for my locker in the main building. Another key was for the front door of my residence and... that key. The key that came into the orphanage with me. I've always kept it on me. I used to pretend that it was my house key when I was younger. I was such an imaginative child.

I tried to distinguish my door room key from the residence front door keys; they looked practically the same. I decided to take my chances and used the shinier one. Click. The door unlocked. What a lucky first try. I turned the nob of the door with excitement. I was delighted! The room was absolutely perfect! There were three large windows with a view of the main medical building. There was a simple twin bed, a wide work desk and a 7-tier bookshelf. I loved it.

I mustered all of my energy and pushed the cardboard boxes by the door into the room. I closed the door behind me and ran to bounce on my new bed. I couldn't believe this was all happening! All my years of tireless studying had paid off. I excelled my entrance exams and now I'm really, really here at TokyoU. This was so unreal.

The bed... the bed was so firm and comfortable. I pressed my cheeks against the mattress cover and closed my eyes for a moment to enjoy the silence. The air was stiff; I needed some fresh air. I pushed myself up from my bed and reached for the window. A gentle summer breeze flew into the room. I looked at my wristwatch; it was only two in the afternoon.

I decided that it was still early and I wanted to explore the campus. I opened the heavy doors of my room and locked the door. I turned left to make my way down the hall. The girls on my floor were still moving in. I politely nodded at them and got some smiles in return. I didn't feel like I really fit there, yet.

The elevator was too slow; I decided to take the stairs instead. It was more efficient.

The main Hongo Campus was so large; it was filled with so many freshman students moving into dorms. I passed by the Sanshiro Pond and gazed at the kokoro contour of the pond. Everything seemed so foreign and curious to me. I was enthralled by my surroundings. Everything seemed to have peaked my interest.

"Hai-yah!"

Suddenly, the loud shouting and clashes coming from the Gotenshita Memorial Arena through an opened window captured my attention. What was going on in there? I let my curiosity take over and followed the source of the clamor. I passed the sea blue tiled paths and quietly made my way into the building. Banners and trophies lined the hallways. The facility was so well maintained and impressive.

"Ke-yah!" There were the tumults again. They were coming from the arena area through the ajar door. I peaked into the training room through the window of the door and gawked at the sight. The katana team was in training. So, the upper years on the team have returned to campus early to train for the year. I've always wanted to learn how to wield a katana but I've never gotten the chance before. I held onto the cold metal doorframe of the room and watched in silence standing behind the door. I didn't want any of them to see me. I didn't know why but I felt like an outsider intruding on the team's practice. Well, theoretically I was. But I didn't want to come off as a creepy freshman so I just stood there surreptitiously and observed.

"Hi-yah!"

I studied each of the senior students intently, analyzing each of their movements. They were all so nimble and adroit. Then there was one older boy who caught my undivided attention. As I caught sight of him, all of my attention instantaneously diverted to him. With a quick flick of his wrist, he brought the samurai sword to strike his opponent from the left then the right. His flowing long and gorgeous silvery hair complemented his black hitatare. He was so elegant and handsome. I felt my stomach churning. What was wrong with me? Why was I so nervous? He wasn't even aware of my presence. From a distance, I could tell that his unusual golden eyes were attentively fixed on his opponent. He was so focused and composed. Something about him drew me in, I couldn't take my eyes away from him.

_Clank. Clank._

His sword collided with the other, edge-to-edge, refusing to yield to the other. The gentle light pouring in from the skylight windows highlighted the breastplates on his hitatare. I stared in awe. I've never seen anyone with so much composure, grace, and strength. He was just... perfect. He had a stern expression on his face. It suited him. He had the most flawless jawlines and cheekbones. Don't ask me why I noticed those of his features. I had a quirk in observing facial structures; I thought of it as a gift. His striking complexion was unrivaled by anyone I've ever seen. My eyes traced down his hitatare. I couldn't help it but to blush. Droplets of sweat trickled down his temple and dribbled down his collars. I bit my lips; he was irresistible. I suddenly caught my own thoughts; what the hell was I thinking?

"Ready to give up, Takahashi?" the other boy grinned at him while their swords met hilt to hilt. I felt shivers travelling down my spine. The katana were so sharp; what if he got hurt? I felt uneasy and out of impulse, wanted to run over and protect him. I didn't know why. I just met him. Met him? I was stalking him from afar. We hadn't exactly "met" yet. I didn't even know his name. Who was he? Takahashi? That was what the other boy called him. Takahashi.

"I, Sesshomaru Takahashi don't give up. I never give up. You should know better, Koga."

He had a dangerous look in his eyes; he looked like he was ready to kill. I could feel his aura radiating. Perhaps I was being a bit more melodramatic than I should have. This "aura" that I felt was the adrenaline rushing through my body. Sesshomaru... his name was Sesshomaru Takahashi.

Sesshomaru... his name was burning a hole in my brain. It was so lucid. I held my breath as the two senior boys went neck to neck with their sharp samurai swords. Shouldn't they have practiced with bamboo or wooden swords? The clashing of the steel blades made me restless. They were battling with dangerous lethal weapons.

Sesshomaru flicked his arm and ruthlessly knocked the sword out of the other boy's hand, sending the steel weapon flying my way.

"Ah!" I flinched and jumped back with a loud screech out of natural reflexes.

"Look out!" someone called from the room. Thank goodness I was standing behind the door. The sword ricocheted from the doorframe and fell right at my feet with a loud clanking sound. I felt my hands grow clammy; cold sweat dripped down from my forehead. That was dangerous. But now, I was a bit more nervous than before; I just realized the twenty something pairs of eyes that were glued on me. I was the awkward freshman who was creeping the upper year at the katana club. Worst of all, he was staring at me as well. I quickly sneaked a peak at him; he didn't look annoyed, just really intrigued and almost amused.

What did I do? I briskly bowed out of respect and hastily fled out of there like lightning. I was so embarrassed for what had just happened in the arena. I made a fool out of myself.

'Stupid Rin. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Rin.' I cursed myself. I was so foolish. I probably looked like an idiot standing at the door and screaming away at the flying katana. Dammit, Rin. Way to make an impression on your first day.

"Don't worry, they won't remember you! You're just a freshman," I whispered myself in order to calm my nerves. "Besides, you're not even that striking. There's nothing memorable about you. Just... walk."

I tried to compose myself. I was still jogging though; I had to get as far away from the Gotenshita Memorial Arena as I could. To be honest, I didn't know why I ran out of there. I was just so flustered. I had never been in a situation like that before. The blazing afternoon summer sun burned my skin as its rays hit my forearm. My baby blue t-shirt was soaked through and through as I sweated profusely in the heat. Vigorous exercises right now wasn't such a good idea. I slowed down my pace and began a light brisk walk. My heart was beating against my rib cage; it was an utterly unpleasant feeling. I ran too hard and over exerted myself.

Water... water... I felt a queasy feeling. I did over exert myself. I felt like I was going to die of a heat stroke. Oh great... I could feel my lunch at my throat. I found a patch of grass under a tree and sought comfort in the shade. What a way to begin my university experience. Great work, Rin.

I leaned against the tree and rubbed my head against the rough bark. I felt a little silly. I felt almost like a fugitive. What? Wow. Could I get any more pathetic? I was behaving like such a child. I lamented my plan of becoming a stronger willed woman in university. I grabbed a handful of grass in my hand and yanked the patch from the soil. I just sat there with my eyes closed and enjoyed the company of other freshman students who were passing by to explore the campus.

I breathed in the warm air and let it fully fill my lungs; I should really go inside back to my dorm. I felt much better than I did before. I shifted my weight and pushed myself up from the ground. I dusted the grass bits from my legs as I walked towards my residence. I reached into my right pocket for my keys then I panicked. I lost them. I had lost my keys. I had probably dropped them while I was running out of the arena. The information building was probably closed. No! That meant I wouldn't be able to get back to my room... No! This was the first day too. What the hell was wrong with me?

I had lost my keys.

Could this day get worse? Losing keys shouldn't be that big of a deal but I felt extremely incompetent at the moment. I felt tears looming about the rim of my eyes. Then, I heard the most soothing and comforting voice.

"I think you dropped this while you were running out of there," the voice was deep and masculine. He took me by surprise. I turned around and caught his dazed eyes. I would never forget the way he looked at me. His golden eyes were full of genuine concern; they seemed to have sparkled with a twinkle. They were almost mystic. I couldn't describe it. The moment was perfect and magical; he melted all of my trepidation away. I got lost in his eyes.

"I..." I couldn't think of what I was going to say, all I could do was to stop and stare at him with my mouth slightly open. I didn't know what to do. I was caught up in the moment and couldn't think straight.

"Here, they look quite important," he let out a small chuckle and lifted up my hand gently and placed the keychain in my left palm. "You might just need them at one point or another."

"How... how... did you..." I tried to speak coherently but I seemed to have problems with my wording.

"I didn't know why you were so shaken," he grinned at me once again. "Oh, and your student ID card is also on the chain. It said which residence you're in, Rin."

I shivered a bit. He knew my name? He really knew my name? I was speechless.

It seemed like he had read my mind, "Your name is on the card as well, Rin Hokkaido? Correct?"

"Y... yess..." I looked down at the keys and card in my hand. I clenched it harder and looked up to him. He was so much taller than I. "Thanks so much... ..."

"Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru Takahashi," he smiled and extended his right hand to me and reached for mine. "Third year pre-med physics major and captain of the katana club."

I lifted my arm and handed my hand to him. I gave his hand a firm squeeze; they were calloused probably from his countless hours of katana practice but they were so warm and inviting to the touch... I noticed that he wasn't in his hitatare any more. Instead, he was in a form fitting gray short-sleeved t-shirt. I could see the contours of his perfect abs through the almost sheer fabric. Once again, I couldn't help but to blush. He probably noticed. Wow Rin... I was so pathetic.

He gave me another smile and brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head; he looked away from my face and turned his attention to something on his left. I followed his glance but couldn't figure out what he was staring at. We were in an awkward situation. He was nothing like I had imagined. With the katana in his hand and armor plates on, he seemed like a stoical bad boy. Now, off the training ground he was so chivalrous and... sweet. My stomach growled. How inopportune, I was embarrassed. My stomach seemed to have interrupted our moment.

Dammit.

"Hey, lets go grab a bite to eat. You probably haven't been around much seeing this is the first day for freshman move in," he looked at me with a pair of soft eyes, just asking me to say yes.

I couldn't resist and nodded with a grin across my face. I smiled ear to ear. I probably looked stupid too but I didn't care. We were off to a great start.

* * *

**March 2, 2014. Present day.**

My hunger pains woke me up. How long has it been since I've last eaten anything at all? One day? Two? Three? Maybe more. I've been sleeping for so long. I was craving my usual diet: instant noodles. I kicked off the blanket from my legs and decided to sneak downstairs. I tried to skip the steps as I crept down the wooden stairs and tiptoed into the kitchen. I didn't want to wake anyone up. I turned on the spotlight in the kitchen and leaned into the granite counter to access my special cabinet.

By special cabinet, I mean by the cabinet with my stash of cupped instant noodles. I cringed at the sight of four missing bowls. Darn you, InuYasha.

I reached for the electric kettle and opened the tap to fill it with a minimum fill of water. I pulled the kettle in and sat on the high barstool while watching the water boil. I loved instant noodles. I grinned. My love for instant noodles was something he never understood.

* * *

**Rin's Recounting: February 21th, 2010.**

"Why do you always eat that stuff?" he watched me earnestly with a pair of perplexed golden eyes full of wonders. He couldn't fathom why I always ate instant noodles. I could see why he was so perplexed; it shouldn't really be a shock to him, I just did. In fact, I had it for every meal: breakfast, lunch, dinner, and midnight snack. Even I couldn't really give him one definite answer. One thing was for sure: it was instant and convenient. The other reasons were obvious; instant noodles were freaking delicious! Did I even need to go on? Why was Sesshomaru even asking me?

"It's really good," I decided to give him my usual reply for the past four years. I took another sip of the soup base and picked up a few more strands of the noodle with my chopstick. Then, I held the foam bowl to him and leaned closer, "Would you like some? It's chicken flavored."

He just looked at me and laughed while getting up to get a bottle of water. He looked at me again and voiced his honesty opinion; "I think you're going to die of malnutrition if you keep this up. It's not even real chicken, it's made with preservatives and artificial flavors."

I perked my eyebrow and gave him my signature reassuring look while tilting my head down with a wide grin, "I eat multivitamins down from time to time."

He shook his head at my remark and walked over to the stainless steel appliance to take out a glass bottle from the door. I watched as he gulped down the bottle. I found myself chewing slower that I had before as I watched him. His golden eyes distracted me from my breakfast. He was devastatingly beautiful... and he was all mine. He felt my eyes on him, he turned his attention to me and walked over to me and leaned in to place a soft kiss by the corner of my mouth. I wanted something more. I always got what I wanted from him. He was walking away when I snatched the bottom of his sweater and gave it a stern tug. He knew what I wanted and stopped to look at me.

I placed my chopsticks firmly on the granite countertop and grabbed his collar with my free hand.

"Hey, you," I leaned dangerously close to him and nipped the bottom of his lips with a mischievous grin across my face. "I love instant noodles but I might just love you more."

"Wow, what a big confession. Are you sure?" he whispered in my ears, his breath tickled me and gave me an arousing sensation. "Prove it, Rin."

This was a challenge I was more than willing to expect. I took my hand and worked my way under his shirt and let it cascaded down... down... down... and I stopped.

He stared into my eyes and perked his eyebrow at me, "Is that be best you've got?"

I was trying to tease him but instead I was the one who was getting more anxious. Oh, he always knew how to handle me. He always saw right through me.

I giggled and tried my hardest to compose myself, "Of course not."

With that, his miserable sweater was soon tossed into a corner of the floor. My bare back made contact with the cold granite and I shivered when I felt the tingling sensation, but I knew for certain that it wasn't going to be cold for very long.

* * *

**March 2, 2014. Present day.**

"Mommy?" his little golden eyes stared at me as he dragged his blankie sleepily on the kitchen floor. He stooped before me and yawned while rubbing his eyes with his tiny little hands. Oh gosh I missed him so much.

"Hey sweetheart, did you miss Mommy while I was gone?" I hopped off of the bar stool and picked my son up and cradled him in my arms. He smelled just like him. I nuzzled him and he gave me a sweet little giggle. "Were you behaving like a good little boy for Grandma and Grandpa?"

He nodded and buried his little head in my chest. He grabbed onto my shoulders and leaned closer against me when I reached to stroke his dark brown locks.

"Mommy?" his tiny little voice was muffled in my chest.

"Yes honey?" I crouched down to meet his gaze and gave him a reassuring smile. I could tell there was something on his mind from his hesitation. He was just like his father. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

He nodded and smiled, "I think I saw Daddy!"

* * *

Oh gosh... I just LOVE "Gou"... Ken Narita's voice... I love Kappei Yamaguchi and Satsuki Yukino! I just can't get enough of Kouji Tsujitani, Houko Kuwashima, and Kumiko Watanabe either... Ahh... Okay... back to reading the textbook. *yawn* it's 3:57 am. I'm going to bed instead.


	3. Empty Casket and a Missing Ring

This is quite a brief chapter but I was twitching for another update... or I just didn't want to go over direct material and overhead variances... sigh.

* * *

**Rin's Recounting: August 29th, 2005.**

It's been five days since I've seen him. I couldn't stop thinking of him. I was yearning to see his face again; it was becoming a sort of obsession. Oh silly me, I was being ridiculous and I knew it too. I was fuzzing over nothing. He probably thought that I was strange too. Did I weird him out with my behavior? I'm not that extraordinary am I? Oh Rin... Silly me. A third year liking a first year? He probably thinks of me as his little sister or something. Aye.

I walked down the isle of the campus bookstore. I adjusted the basket around my arm and tiptoed to reach for the book on the other shelf. I glanced down at the scribbles on my paper once again.

"Chemistry... organic chemistry... redox..." I looked up at the labels along the selves once again. "Nope... wrong section. Let's go to the next row."

I fixed my eyes onto the small checklist and kept trekking between the narrow rows of the bookstore. I wasn't looking at where I was going then suddenly, bam. I bumped into something, or rather someone, hard. He felt rock solid.

"I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" I looked up to meet his gaze. "Sesshomaru?"

* * *

**Present day.**

I simpered at the old memory of my second encounter with him. I felt myself smiling ear to ear. That was the day he asked me out to lunch and then took me to the night fair. I didn't know why I was slipping back and forth between the present and the past almost in a trance. It seemed that I've been recounting the past a lot lately. I really didn't know why. I really shouldn't be dwelling.

The man I saw the other night; it was Sesshomaru. I was sure of it. Golden eyes, silver hair, and a perfect jawline. I could have forgotten every single face in the world but I couldn't forget his, ever. I saw his loveless golden eyes. I could feel a shiver down my spine. They were always filled with so much love when he looked at me. He was supposed to be dead. Why was he back? I've spent the last two years of my life trying to investigate the circumstances of his death and to finish what he started. I never questioned father, Inu no Taisho.

* * *

**October 29th, 2010.**

I was trembling uncontrollable in tears wearing a loose black silk kimono while kneeling in the dark atrium of the shrine. The sash was gingerly tied above my stomach. I've been like this for days now. I placed a hand on my swollen abdomen. Our son was going to be a fatherless child coming into this world. I heard a sound of the heavy door opening and slowly turned toward the opening door to see my in-laws walking in with the priest.

"Rin, honey... you can't be like this; it wouldn't be good for your unborn child," Izayoi dashed over to me to help me up by tugging on my arms. "You can't bring a dead person back to life."

"You are carrying the heir to our Takahashi clan, Rin," Inu no Taisho began with his deep and mellifluous voice. "You need to be strong."

"Takahashi-sama, it's time to close the coffin," the priest bowed politely to my father-in-law.

Father acknowledged the priest's proposal with a gentle nod and began making his way following the priest's steps. Mum led me into the other room attached to the shrine's atrium where Sesshomaru's body lied in the casket.

Silent tears rolled down my cheeks. I've cried for too long. So long that my eyes were puffy and swollen from the salty tears. I had reached my breaking point and I was dying inside by the second. He was gone. I twisted my wedding band around my ring finger of my left hand. That day I was at a doctor's meeting and he didn't show up when I told him my appointment was in the afternoon. Sesshomaru had always come with me for our baby's sonograms. No matter how busy he was, he would always show up. I wasn't terribly alerted until that night... at my in-laws for dinner.

I stared at the dark cherry wood casket before me. It was closed. The priest handed a large rock to father. I heard a footstep behind me and turned to see InuYasha walking into the shrine. God, the two brothers resembled each other. I quivered in my sorrows once more. InuYasha gave me a nod and accepted the rock from the priest.

Izayoi gripped my ice-cold hands and brought them closer to her.

"Stay strong for him, Rin," she whispered to me so low only I could hear.

"It's time to nail the coffin closed, Takahashi-sama," the priest stated as he gestured for my father and brother-in-law to affix the nails into the coffin with the rocks.

"Stop!" I found the courage to yell out before either of them began the hammering. "Open the casket. I need to see him once more!"

"Rin..." father hesitated. "You know that..."

"His body is in pretty bad shape after the accident," InuYasha finished the sentence.

"I don't care! Open it!" I was desperate. I wanted to see him one last time. I never got to say my final goodbye to him yet. I didn't care how disfigured Sesshomaru was from the impact. "Open it!"

"We really shouldn't..." Izayoi stroked my head and brought me closer to her. "We should respect Sesshomaru..."

"I want the casket to be opened!" I demanded angrily. They were too cruel to do this too me. "Now! Please?"

InuYasha dropped the rock. Inu no Taisho and Izayoi gave him a stern look of disapproval but he shrugged, "She deserves to know. Rin has to know sooner or later."

He stepped closer to the casket and pushed the coffin cover open. I held my breath. His body must have started to decompose inside already. I prepared myself for the worst that could have happened and took a few steps closer. I didn't know what to expect. I panted in between my uncontrollable tears.

_'Be strong, Rin. Be strong.'_

I shut my eyes and placed my fingers onto the rim of the casket.

...

...

I stood over the coffin and slowly opened my eyes.

...

...

"What?" I whispered. The coffin was empty. "Where is he?"

"He..." Inu no Taisho started to speak but stopped midway.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" I commanded an answer.

"We couldn't find his body," InuYasha broke the silence in the room and took a few steps toward me. "I'm almost positive he's dead."

"Almost positive?" I repeated his words almost in a hushed whisper. "The car hit him head on, right?"

Izayoi gravitated towards me and pulled my shoulders in.

"We need to tell you something, Rin..." Inu no Taisho took a few steps toward me and gave me a reassuring look before he began again. "There's something you didn't know about the family before... About Sesshomaru... and the Takahashi clan..."

* * *

**Present Day.**

I stroked his soft hair while he sat quietly in my lap. I hugged him closer to me. Having him by was just the same as having Sesshomaru by my side. Samuru twitched in his sleep.

_'I think I saw Daddy!'_

His little voice rang in my head. He had never seen his father before in person but Sesshomaru's pictures were all around the house. He would have recognized his father if he had seen him. When he was younger, he used to dream about his father all the time. I knew that Samuru missed him just as I did. Poor fatherless child...

I placed another kiss on his forehead and made my way to his room. I placed him back into his little bed and pulled the soft blanket over him. I sat there in silence and listened to the clicking of the clock. It was still early; the sun has still not risen. I shivered. It wasn't cold in the house but my poor circulation from my wounds wasn't doing much good for my body temperature. I needed a warm shower.

* * *

I felt the warm water pouring down from the showerhead. It felt so good against my cold skin. It seemed to help my body adjust to my regular body temperature. I ran the shampoo through my long hair and lathered with my eyes closed. I reached down to the necklace around my neck expecting to feel the two rings strung on the silver chain. There was only one.

My eyes shot open.

_No._ I ran my hands along the entire necklace from the back. Our wedding bands. There was only one around my neck: his. My smaller platinum ring was missing. I've always strung it around my neck instead of wearing it when I'm on an assignment. Last time was no exception.

Where was my wedding band? Who took it? Was it the same person who dressed my wounds?

* * *

Here's another piece of the puzzle! Yay! Aw... back to studying... *pout* Can't wait to write an extra long chapter for the next update!


	4. Family Secrets, Do Tell

Everyone, get really excited because this is an extra long chapter!

**WARNING:** Chapter contains gun violence and non-explicit adult content.

* * *

**Present day.**

The night never seemed to go away. It was still dark outside. Dawn hadn't cracked. I brushed my hair with a fine comb and wiped away the mist on the mirror with the sleeve of my bathrobe. I stared at my own reflection; there was a cut on my right cheek. I brought my fingertips up to touch the wound gingerly. I widened my eyes.

It _all_ made sense now.

* * *

**Rin's Recounting: November 29th, 2005.**

_Clank._

I looked up from my western art history reading and turned my attention to the window.

_Clank._

There it was again: the clanking sound of the rock hitting my window. I looked at the digital clock by my bed. It was already 3 in the morning. I pulled the blanket up my knees again and adjusted the pillow behind my back.

"Stupid drunk boys partying and terrorizing the girls' residence on a Saturday morning," I grunted and turned my attention back to the pretty pictures in the thick textbook. I had started reading it a few hours ago. I never went out on Friday nights when everyone was partying it up. I couldn't bring myself to indulge in bacchanals. I was more of the textbook reading type on a Friday night.

_'Nothing like a good reading on Rococo art and a cup of good tea.'_

_Clank._

There it was again. Dammit.

_Clank._

_'At this rate, they're going to break my window. I've had enough!'_

I kicked off my blanket and tossed my book aside after marking the page and dashed towards my window. I opened the window wide enough for my head and shoulders. When I pierced through the window, I shivered when my face made contact with the cold autumn early morning air. "Hey! Watch it out there! What do you think you're doing! I'm trying to work! Don't make me go down there and take you down!" I didn't even bother to look at the drunken moron throwing the rocks and just screamed on the top of my lungs._ 'That should get the point across.'_

"Come down here and get me then!" the familiar voice called back to me then chuckled. I clutched to the other windowpane and the windowsill to secure my balance. I suddenly turned a shade of red from my previous outburst. It was... Sesshomaru. "I need to talk to you, Rin. Can you come down here for a moment?" he yelled out once more.

... _What_ could he _possibly_ want? I sensed the urgency in his voice and bit my lips. This was completely unexpected. What could it be? Maybe he wanted to talk to me about my training? But the competition... the competition wasn't for another three weeks... Besides, I was a first year. Freshmen didn't compete; I was only there as a substitute just in case any of my upper years were injured. That was the only thing I could think about that he could possibly wanted to talk to me about.

I replied with a quick, "Just a minute!"

I ran towards the mirror and frowned at my reflection. I looked like a hot mess: bags under my weary eyes, uneven skin tone, chapped lips, and bird's nest hair. I ran my fingers through my long wavy hair and ran the lip-gloss over my lips to soothe the chapping. This was probably going to be the most presentable I would be given the time. He probably wouldn't be able to see my face that clearly under the dim streetlights anyway. I grabbed my fall coat and slipped into a pair of flats. Grabbing my keys, I dashed down stairs.

"Takahashi-san!" I ran towards him, and addressed him politely.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you can just call me Sesshomaru when we're not at practice, Rin?" he laughed once more and walked towards me slowly. Something was on his mind; I could tell. For some odd reason he seemed extra cautious. Maybe cautious wasn't the right word but he certainly wasn't his usual self. There was something about his voice - his voice sounded dry. It was cracking. His smile was so force; he was preoccupied with something else.

"Hey, did you need something?" I got closer to him and gave him a small grin. I was playing with my fingers out of my nervousness. I didn't know what to say to him next. I shivered once more; the November wind pierced through the thin fabric of the coat I was wearing. He saw me shiver and began to take his coat off.

"Here, take this," he offered his wool coat to me. I looked at him meekly and shook my head, "I'm alright. You'll catch a cold yourself." He shook his head and grinned at me. Then he stopped walking and wrapped his black coat around my shoulders. "You're always so stubborn," he whispered and began walking once again.

I followed him closely and kept up with his pace. I didn't know where we were going; I was too afraid to ask. We reached the pond; I gulped hard. There wasn't any light except for the moonlight. It was quiet... too quiet. Why did he have to bring me here? Sesshomaru wasn't the brute or the indecent type; I wasn't worried about what he would do to me. The thought of him hurting me in any way never crossed my mind. I trusted him. The anticipation was killing me slowly. I gripped his coat tighter with my fingers and stared at his beautiful silvery hair under the moonlight. It was cold, so cold that I could see my own breath as I breathed out.

Then it hit me. Could he... be...? No. I had a silly notion that he was going to confess to me; that always happened in romance novels or dramas. I gave a silly grin and shook my head. What was I thinking? I was just the nosy freshman who wanted to join the katana club after my mischievous and coincidental encounter with him a couple months prior. He was _'the'_ Sesshomaru Takahashi, heir to some sort of multi-trillion nanotechnology research and development empire. He was brilliant and knew exactly what he wanted out of life. I was just a first year girl who finally worked her way out of the orphanage and I couldn't even decide on a major to pursue.

"Rin," his voice was shaky. It wasn't full of confidence like it usually was. He used to sound so sure when he spoke. But now? Now his voice lacked conviction.

"H-hai?" he caught me by surprise.

"I... I'm sorry for dragging you out at this time... I knew you would be up so..." he turned around to face me. His face scared me. It wasn't "scary" or malicious; it was just unexpected. There was a twinkle in his eyes. His features were so... relaxed and uninhibited. I've never seen him so vulnerable before. This was a side of him that I had never known.

"Ses...shomaru..." I whispered his name in awe and shook my head while smiling. I walked closer to him and stared right into his eyes. A gust of wind blew and chased away the cloud that was sheathing the moon's light in the night sky. The moonlight lit his face. I could see it more clearly. There was a smear of blood on his pale skin. The corner of his mouth was slightly bruised. I tiptoed and held out my hand to caress the side of his face. I ran my thumb over a cut on his cheek. It was a small cut but it looked painful. "What happened?" I whispered once more to him.

He touched my hand with his and took my hand away from his face, "Nothing really..." He looked at me once again. I knew he was lying so I gave him my serious look. He knew I demanded the truth. He leaned closer to me. "I... let's just say that I've just had a near death experience and it made me have a revelation," he smirked and tried to make light of the situation. I wasn't amused. My heart thumped at irregular intervals. Near death experience? What? What was he talking about?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you anything. I don't know what's gotten into me. This is all a mistake. Let me take you back," he shifted away from me. It looked like he was having a "counter-revelation." He was giving me a whiplash. He was the one who invited me out here in the biting cold. He was the one who had enticed me by telling me that he had a "near death" experience. Now he expected me to go back to my room and pretend that nothing happened? No.

"No, Sesshomaru. No."

He furrowed his brows and moved closer to me. _Closer... closer..._ His golden eyes fixed into my brown eyes. My breathing was rapid. I was growing so hot as he got closer to me. It was almost like he was daring me... daring me to defy him once more. I started to take a few steps back. A part of me wanted to repeat "no" to him once more but the other part of me... the other part of me just wanted to submit to his orders. I could feel a forceful vibe radiating from him.

My mouth was agape. I shifted further back but he only followed closer and closer. His chest pressed against mine. I tried to look away from him but I couldn't. His eyes were fixed so intensely to mine. I could have pushed him away from me and ran away but I knew for some reasons that I would regret that later. The look in his eyes wasn't of anger or rage. It wasn't perplexity. It wasn't bewilderment. It was... it was... desire? It was passionate but not lascivious. It was border lining lust and ardor. It was refined.

Contained.

I felt my back hitting the cement wall by the pond. There was nowhere else to go. I didn't want to break the moment. But it was all so surreal. I could be dreaming. I dropped his coat and my skin made contact with the cement. It was bone-chilling cold. I could feel all of the sensations in my body.

This wasn't a dream.

I wasn't afraid. I was just... curious. I was shaking. I wasn't shaking out of fear. I was shaking in excitement, anticipation. I've had a series of fantasies in my head before of Sesshomaru professing his undying love for me. I had thought they were chimeras. I had thought they were simply just a part of my childish imagination. But suddenly I had a mischievous and delusional thought. What if he _did_ really like me? If he didn't, why had he gone out of his way to do all of things for me in the past few months?

I audaciously leaned forward.

In a moment, I felt his lips grazing mine. He took that as my permission and took my lips with his. It was almost like an electrocution. My stomach muscles tightened and no mattered how hard I tried to breathe in, not enough air was going into my lungs. So this is how I gave away my first kiss.

We pulled away and I took a moment to compose myself before looking into his eyes once again. With the utmost sincerity he confessed, "Rin, I really, really, _really_ like you. I've liked you since I had first met you. I've never felt this way for anyone before. Be my girlfriend, Rin, because I want to tell the world that you are mine."

I couldn't help but to smile ear to ear. His words pierced through me and hit me right on with a full blow. I didn't know why but I was tearing up helplessly. "Yes... yes, Sesshomaru. Yes."

* * *

**Present day.**

I didn't know why he confessed to me that night. For the longest time it had remained as one of the greatest wonders in our relationship. I hadn't realized it for almost a decade.

_'I... let's just say that I've just had a near death experience and it made me have a revelation.'_

"He was out on an assignment that night and almost died," I whispered to myself while staring at the mirror. All this time, a single silk thread held his life. I had risked losing him every single day before I had even met him. "That's why he said he was selfish..."

How could I have missed all of those subtle signs? The only man I had ever loved in my life... the man I had spent every single possible waking moment with was a professional assassin. Five years... and I suspected nothing. He was good, too good. I let out a long sigh.

* * *

**October 29th, 2010.**

"What?" I whispered. The coffin was empty. "Where is he?"

"He..." Inu no Taisho started to speak but stopped midway.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" I commanded an answer.

"We couldn't find his body," InuYasha broke the silence in the room and took a few steps toward me. "I'm almost positive he's dead."

"Almost positive?" I repeated his words almost in a hushed whisper. "The car hit him head on, right?"

Izayoi gravitated towards me and pulled me into her embrace. She knew I needed the physical support.

"We need to tell you something, Rin..." Inu no Taisho took a few steps toward me and gave me a reassuring look before he began again. "There's something you didn't know about the family before... About Sesshomaru... and the Takahashi clan..."

The elderly monk began walking away. "Thank you, Mushin-san," father nodded at the monk who had excused himself. It was almost on cue. Even the monk knew something I didn't. What the hell was this?

"What?" I asked almost in a whisper and turned to Inu no Taisho again. "Otou-san?"

"Do you know what we do, Rin? What is our business? What about it? Tell me everything you know." Inu no Taisho walked towards me. I stared firmly into his golden eyes. Golden eyes... all men of the Takahashi family had the same golden eyes. My knees buckled. Sesshomaru had looked so much like his father.

"Our family develops nanotechnology for pharmaceutical and medical research," I replied firmly. There was no doubt about that. The whole world knew about what the Takahashi family was in business for. "We have 87% market share in the world's nanotechnology market. We have a monopoly in all advanced research instruments with our three and a half million exclusive patents. Last year, we generated over 990 trillion yen in revenue. We are the largest privately held company in Asia. Our Takahashi family controls 64% of the company. Everything we've achieved was through billions invested in R&D. We are ranked #1 as the most innovative company in the world."

"Ah. I see. But what if I told you that we didn't accomplish all of this on our own? What if I told you that we didn't achieve everything just through our own research? What if I told you that we... eliminated people and organizations for research data?" Inu no Taisho's tone became more grave. I took a few steps back and gulped.

"Honey, you have to listen to the full story," Izayoi gripped my shoulder tightly in order to support me.

I placed my hand over my swollen abdomen and stared at my child's grandfather. We eliminated people and organizations for research data? We killed people? We murdered them? I was carrying the spawn of murderers? _No... no... No. No._ What kind of monsters were they? The Takahashi clan? I had married into an organized crime organization? Sesshomaru was a... hitman?

"Oi, otou-san, why are you making us sound so bad? Rin, we're really not the bad guys," InuYasha walked towards me and rolled his eyes at his father. "Let me tell you the rest. We hack into maximum-security armed bases and take their intelligence. Originally all of their technologies were developed to do very bad things. We take them and use them for the good of all humanity. Got it? Simple as that."

I just stood there and stared at InuYasha as if he had grown a third head. He just said it like that. Just like that. It was as if he was summarizing the underlying plot of a clichéd action movie. There were no reservations in his voice, no adulteration, and no ambivalence. He just said it... just like that. He was serious too. It sounded so simple.

"Oh... and we're in the business to kill too... if they resist, which they usually all do, we just get rid of them," InuYasha crossed his arms and leaned against the casket. "Sesshomaru was our best."

I blinked at InuYasha. I was speechless. Absolutely speechless. What was I supposed to say? I've been living in a lie. A lie. My husband wasn't the man I thought he was. All of those business trips, late nights at the office... everything. Everything had been a lie.

A lie.

* * *

**Present day.**

Don't think that I didn't try to run away. I did. I really did try. I couldn't let my son take over the "family business." Ironically, fate had other plans for me. Samuru was born that night, on the 29th of October. He didn't inherent the family business from his father. _I_ did. _I_ became Sesshomaru's replacement.

* * *

**February 11, 2011.**

"Nippon0424, F-A-R. Takahashi. Co-ordinates 45/984. Ready for orders," I spoke into the microphone embedded in my collar and crouched down while pressing my back against the stainless steel walls of the laboratory.

I pressed my index finger against the tragus of my right ear to receive my instructions. "Proceed, 35 mm projector laser with UXZ alarm 40M ahead. Disarming points 7 and 9 o'clock," the voice on the other side instructed. I took out an aerosol bottle from the holster behind my back and took a few steps before the instructor on the other side called me to a halt.

"Stop, Rin! Cameras at 5 and 8!"

I stooped down and breathed heavily as I barely missed the path of the security cameras just by an inch. This was my first assignment - to copy the script for coding the enzyme diffuser and destroy the main motherboard.

No training could ever come close to the real deal. I felt the cold sweat trickling down my forehead. I pressed against my tragus once more and whispered into my collar.

"Copy," I paused before continuing again. "InuYasha, are you trying to kill me?"

He just laughed on the other side, "No, Rin. If I did, I wouldn't have told you about the rear cameras."

"True."

I couldn't just shoot the cameras. It would activate the central alarm system. I took a few steps closer to the camera, still keeping my back close to the wall. I tucked the aerosol bottle back into my holster and held my wristband close to the module of the camera to copy down its current visuals. I brought my free right hand up to hit the record button. _'10... 5... 4... 3... 2...1...'_ Ten seconds should be enough. I took out the little silver chip from my band and inserted it into the data receptor of the camera.

I smirked. Now I can walk in front of the camera and the securities cameras wouldn't be able to pick up the current images. It would just replay the previous ten-second footage I had just recorded.

I came across at the 40M and took out the bottle once again. I shook it lightly and sprayed the liquid across the floor. Suddenly, the beams of green lights appeared. Laser beams, hundreds of them, crisscrossing, leaving very minimal space for me to winnow through. I grinned. _Green_ lights. This should be interesting. It wouldn't have appeared with regular solutions. Thank goodness for the new laser visualizer Kagome had developed for me. I need to take my sister-in-law shoe shopping after this is over.

Let me say that they had made it all look _so much_ easier in the movies. It was way harder when I actually tried to _"ninja"_ my way through the interlocking beams. I held my breath.

Mum's voice ran in my head,_ 'I tightened my stomach muscles... That was my secret. Works every time.'_

I whimpered at the pain in my back. I still haven't fully recovered from childbirth just about three months ago. My figure had returned to its original shape but I was still healing and adjusting internally.

Just ten more... ten more beams...

Damn.

A strand of my loose hair activated the alarm.

Damn.

Beep. Beep. Beep. _"Alert. Alert. Initiating system lock down."_

"Shitzzles," InuYasha cried on the other side. "You have a quarter of an hour until the system self destructs and blows up. Go!"

Screw the lasers; I could care less now. I ran through the beams and slid under the closing vault door; the two-ton door missed my shoulders by half an inch. The lights were flashing rapidly. Strobe lights alarm system? Well, thank goodness I didn't have a history of epilepsy.

"Bullets approaching next left corner," InuYasha warned me.

Dammit. I hated to pull out the firearm.

_Bang._ _Bang._ A bullet hit me right in the stomach and I dropped to the cement floor in pain. Thank goodness for bulletproof vests for saving my life. It didn't go through my flesh but the impact was still excruciatingly painful.

"You leave me no choice," I grunted and reached for my pistol from the holster strapped around my right leg. I propelled myself up and unlocked the safety.

A man in white ran at me.

I fired.

Again.

Another one ran at me.

I fired once more.

_Bang._

Thank goodness I placed the silencer on ahead of time. It prevented my ears from ringing after I fired the shots.

"Silencers, nice. Alright, now turn left in 150M," InuYasha chuckled on the other side. I was sure he appreciated the noise reduction as well.

"I learned only from the very best," I paid him a compliment and began to run towards the lab.

"I can't take much credit for that one. Sesshomaru taught me," InuYasha laughed once more before he got serious once again. "Approaching in 20M. Plant the wireless T and get out of there. You should have just enough time for the transmitter to give me the data and evacuate before the place blows."

I swear the movies make this more glorious than it really was. My muscle strengths were deteriorating with fatigue. I was running for my life, quite literally. Nothing. Nothing... Absolutely nothing was on my mind at the moment. Nothing. I was on survival mode.

"Now! Rin! Out! Out!"

Just a little more... I took out the T transmitter tag and shot the device into the transmission slot. I grinned and yelled into the microphone, "I got it! Load it!"

"23 seconds, Rin! Run!"

I bolted out of those laboratory doors and ran for the entrance I made by myself on the way in. Just a little more...

"12 seconds!"

I was give or take 30 meters away from the small hole. Just a simple 30 meters. My muscles were giving in. I was so tired... So tired... My vision was growing fuzzy. I smelled a metallic scent. My hands were sticky. They were sticky with... blood.

"4 seconds!"

Since when did I began to bleed? I couldn't remember getting hurt.

"3 seconds!"

My knees were buckling but I was right at the exit.

"Rinnnnnnn!"

I didn't have time to think.

Everything was hazy. Black.

Pitch black.

Another loud explosion.

I was going to die.

"Sesshomaru," I whispered while clutching to the pain in my arm. Was this what my husband went through... relentlessly?

I felt frigid liquid soaking my body. It woke me up from the haze I was in. I was still alive. I had entered from the side of the lab by the water. InuYasha told me to enter it from that way; it was what Sesshomaru had always done.

Now I know why.

I floated to the surface to take a deep breath of air and dove into the water once more. Fire from the massive explosion missed me by a margin as it engulfed the surface of the lake. I swam deeper... and deeper...

I forced my eyes to open and glanced at the surface; it seemed peaceful enough. I realized I was swimming towards the shore. I paddled with my good right arm. Apparently I had taken a bullet with my left.

InuYasha was on shore outside of his van with a wide towel in hand. "Congrats on accomplishing your first assignment, Sis," he pulled me up. For the first time that night, I felt relieved.

* * *

**Present day.**

Who would have thought that I, Rin Hokkaido turned Takahashi, would one day kill as a profession? Killing for data on a memory chip was my career and I've made a pretty good career out of it. Oh, I'm sorry... That was my secret career. The public knew me as Rin Takahashi, widow of heir to Takahashi Holdings. I was a financier. I managed hedge funds during the day and killed to fund my hedge funds during the night.

"Good morning, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama," I bowed as my in-laws strolled into the kitchen. I only called Izayoi "Mum" when we were alone. When Inu no Taisho was around, formality was necessary.

"Off to work, Rin-chan?" Mum asked me as she took a seat at the breakfast table.

"Hai, Okaa-sama," I replied while I fixed the collar of my dress shirt. "I'll be back around 6 to pick up Samuru after my meeting for next quarter's cash yield. I can make dinner. Is unagi fine, Otou-sama?"

"It would be perfect," my father-in-law smiled at me and gave a full-hearted chuckle. "Don't work too hard, Rin-chan. By the way, the Nikkei closed at 9512.78 yesterday."

* * *

I hope this answered some questions. I hope it wasn't too cliche either. SIGH. I tried. I really, really tried. I did! *pout* Btw, the Nikkei index is a figure that indicates the relative price of certain stocks at the Tokyo Stock Exchange. If you don't get it, don't worry... For all of you Commies who do get it, this one's for you :D


	5. Enter Sesshomaru, The Rogue

By popular request, more Sesshomaru :) I broke my hips while biking the other day... if you read something that doesn't make sense... it's probably me half drowsy in bed under the influence of medication...

* * *

**October 31th, 2010.**

He watched the tiny infant in silence through the glass of the hospital nursery and smiled.

"Samuru..." he whispered his name and looked lovingly at his newborn son once again. His son... He was a father, finally. He had black locks like his mother but his pale skin and golden eyes made him a Takahashi. Samuru was a slit image of him. He wanted to cuddle him, to cradle him in his arms, and to protect him... Kiss his nose and hold his small hands... How he had longed to meet him. But he had to resist it - Sesshomaru knew what the consequences of his actions would be. He could endanger Samuru and Rin.

_'Rin...'_ he clenched his jaw at the thought of his beloved wife. How was she now? She had endured fifteen hours of difficult and excruciating labor pains giving birth to their son but he was never there by her side to hold her hands and stroke her forehead to give her strength. She had to bear the pain of losing her husband and bringing their fatherless son into this world alone. He had probably put her through hell. He hated himself for it. He couldn't be there when she needed him the most. He was a failure of a husband. He pressed his forehead against the cool pane of glass and closed his eyes.

Their son wasn't fatherless. He was still here. He was well and alive. He wanted to let her know but he just couldn't.

What kind of a man was he? He didn't deserve to be Samuru's father or Rin's husband. He clenched his fist and took a deep breath. 'This is going to be temporary,' he reminded himself in order to ease his guilt. He wasn't abandoning his family. Everything was going to be alright again, soon.

"Soon..."

-x-x-x-

He waited for hours in the busy ER wing of the hospital. He had intentionally stayed where there were the most people. The more people, the harder it was for him to be spotted. He looked at the quartz around his wrist; it was just half past three in the morning. She was probably asleep now. He vigilantly surveyed the premises of the ER waiting room. No one was paying the slightest attention to him.

_'Perfect,'_ he grinned. This was exactly what he had hoped for.

He shifted his weight to lift himself up from the blue plastic chair of the waiting room and kept his head low. He directed his gaze towards the ground and walked out of the doors of the waiting room. He sneaked a small peek around to make sure no one was following him. He had been extremely careful the entire night to make sure no one had noticed him.

-x-x-x-

He surreptitiously advanced down the hall of the maternity ward. He scanned the name cards in front of each room.

_'Narikura... Kukudo... Edo... Takahashi, Rin.'_

His hand hovered over the doorknob and he hesitated before opening his wife's patient room door. He glanced down at the seam of the door. No light poured from the room: it was dark and she was probably asleep.

He took a deep breath and turned the knob. He stepped into the room and held his breath as he turned around to close the door as gingerly as possible. The curtains of the room weren't drawn. He saw her illuminated under the moonlight.

"Rin..." he whispered her name so quietly that only he could hear. They were alone. Suddenly an indescribable feeling overwhelmed him. He had longed to see her. More than he thought he had, if that was even possible. Her breathing was even. She was curled up on the bed with her two hands by her face. Sesshomaru took a few steps closer to Rin and watched her longingly.

When she didn't seemed to wake up from his advances, he moved closer to her, kneeled down beside her bed and brought his face close to hers. He grinned as he watched her twitch in her sleep. He took her hand into his and stroked her smooth hand with his thumb.

"Thank you, Rin," he whispered and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

He remained like this for what seemed like hours. He never wanted to leave her side but he had obligations to fulfill. Rin wasn't the only one who needed him. He shifted his weight so he could stand up.

Sesshomaru kept his golden gaze on Rin for a while. God she was so beautiful and peaceful in her sleep. Then, he reached into the pocket of his coat and took out a long silver chain from his breast pocket. He clenched the chain in his left hand and began tugging down his wedding band with his right.

It was stuck.

This was harder than he had expected. No matter what he was doing he had never taken his wedding band off. After a while it was growing on him. He tugged harder and bit his lips as he pulled it off of his ring finger. He strung the ring on the chain and placed the necklace in the palm of Rin's left hand.

This would be only way he could be with her, for now.

* * *

**February 28, 2014: Night of Rin's assignment, from which she was fatally hurt.**

He couldn't believe his eyes when he had seen her. Her face was visible when illuminated by the nightlight that was piercing through from the bay windows. No, this couldn't be. When he was told that an opposition would be after the ATXK 5198 antidote file tonight he didn't imagine that it would be her.

_'No...'_

How could this be?

Sesshomaru felt his jaws locking together. His head pulsated. His heart throbbed at his throat. He held onto the wall for support, as he felt lightheaded.

_'No.'_

This was the last thing he had expected and hoped for. Rin had taken over his assignments? His father used Rin as a replacement? No. He held his breath as he watched her in silent from the dark corners of the room. She didn't seem to have noticed him.

_'Father... why have you done this to Rin?'_

Rin wasn't good for this. She may have been born to do this but she certainly hadn't been trained enough. Her senses weren't nearly as sharp as they should have been. She should have known someone was watching her. If he had any ill intentions she would have been dead by now. Cold sweat trickled down his forehead as he thought of what could have happened to Rin tonight if he hadn't taken this assignment himself.

She was about to leave with the data in her hand.

"Leave it here, Rin," he tried to sound as detached as he possibly could.

His voice seemed to have startled the woman in black. She whipped her body around and took out a gun from the holster around her thigh. She became defenseless when she caught sight of his face.

"How could this... you... I thought... but I..." she was lost for words. She stared at him wide eyed as a plethora of emotions overwhelmed her. She advanced closer to him bit by bit. "I thought you... you never came back..."

"Anata..."

She dropped her gun and took a few steps towards him, completely unaware of the danger looming in front of her. She brought her hand forward to touch his cheek. His skin burned under her gentle caressing. His skin was thirsty - thirsty for her touch. He had yearned for her. He had realized the dangers that he would bring to her. The last time he had been this close to her was at the hospital over three years ago nights after their son's birth. Ever since he had only dared to watch her from afar.

Time had not changed anything. He still loved her so much. How he wanted to seize those lips... He felt his self-restraint wavering as her body pressed against his.

_'No. Rin... don't...'_

They were watching. They were probably monitoring him from afar. They were under their watch. If he had shown the slightest affection towards Rin they would kill her instantly. He had to do something about this...

He had to show them that she was nothing to him. He trailed his hand behind his back to reach for the gun. 'The gun...' No. That would be too dangerous. He couldn't be exactly sure of the bullet's velocity in short range but the force was enough to shatter her bones and hit a critical nerve. Instead, he snatched the short katana's hilt and aimed for her shoulder. Right in between the shoulder and arm, away from any major arteries, veins, tissues, nerves, or bones.

He bit his own lips until he could taste the blood as Rin winced in pain and let out a small yelp. Never in his life had he imagined that he would be the one to hurt her. Never.

"Forgive me, Rin..." he apologized silently as he leaped backwards to get away from her.

"Ses...s... hom...aru..." she repeated his name as she clenched to my shoulder, the blade had penetrated completely into her shoulders, the hilt of the sword pressed against her body. She looked up to meet his glance; his eyes were cold and harsh.

There was no love.

None.

He didn't have a choice but to strike at her. He needed to fake his loyalty to the organization. If he had just let her slide both of their lives would have been in more grave danger. He had no choice but to hurt her.

-x-x-x-

"Very nicely done, Sesshomaru," a dark haired woman went over to reach for his face seductively.

"Save it, Asano," Sesshomaru flinched away from her grasp and shot her a deadly glare. "So they've sent you along tonight? You also knew that Rin Hokkaido was their agent."

Sara Asano waited for a moment and smirked. She walked towards him and leaned against the stainless steel wall, "Hokkaido? Are you so scared to call her Takahashi? We all know that she's your wife."

"I only married her because of Miharu. All of you know that. When I realized that she was clueless about her past and utterly useless I abandoned her. She means nothing to me," Sesshomaru muttered and folded his arms across his chest. "Nothing at all. She's lucky she escaped me today. The next time... she's paying with her life."

Sesshomaru shuddered at his own words. The next time? He would protect her with his own life the next time. He would rebel and default back. His words scared himself, 'she means nothing to me... she's paying with her life.' He was disgusted by the words that had rolled off of his tongue but he had to make himself sound convincing to Sara. He twitched uncomfortably as he rubbed his thumb against his index finger. They were sticky with Rin's blood.

"Very well," Sara grinned as she walked towards Sesshomaru with a sultry look in her eyes. Maybe he'll finally lighten up and take her now that he had just confessed that Rin had meant nothing to him. She had always wanted to know what he could do with those hands... those murderous hands...

Sesshomaru knew how to spot Sara's advances. He wasn't interested. He took out the hoax data file he had corrupted and handed it to Sara.

"Take this and give it to Naraku," Sesshomaru held it out over his shoulders. As Sara grabbed the file drive from him he stood up and began walking towards the door.

"Sesshomaru!" Sara whined his name childishly. Sesshomaru cringed and shuddered as Sara's voice hit his eardrums. It was only adorable when Rin did it. No other woman could whine his name and get what they wanted out of him except for Rin.

"Don't push it, Asano."

He had given them the data drive now. They shouldn't be following him anymore.

_'Rin.'_

Her injury was the only thing on his mind right now. He needed to find her. He may not have hit a critical area but a lot of blood loss was the cost of the wound. If her bleeding didn't stop soon she could be dead within the hour.

_'Rin... Be strong... Rin... I'm coming.'_

-x-x-x-

He ran towards the dark alleyway by the building they had just both penetrated. If he was correct he should find her there unless his father had already sent someone to get her. With each droplet of rain drenching the vest behind his back he grew worried. The rain splashed as he stepped into the puddles, drenching the hem of his black garb.

He picked up an overwhelming whiff of blood. Her blood. He panicked as he saw her limp body lying lifelessly against the metal fence. His heart sunk. She was already unconscious from the loss of blood.

"Rin! Rin! Rinnnnnn!" he raced to her side and jabbed his index and middle finger by her neck under her chin.

_T...h...ump..._

There was a weak pulse. She was still alive... barely.

"No... No... Rin... Rin... Honey... Stay with me!" Sesshomaru's voice trembled. It was raining harder; the freezing rain was soaking through. He had to act fast. It would be safer for his father to take her but she couldn't wait for backup. She needed medical attention, now.

He shifted his arms under her and picked her up in a bridal style.

"Love... you're going to be okay... I'm sorry... sorry... sorry..." he whispered as he began racing to his safe house.

-x-x-x-

He laid her on the cold surgical table and began to remove her blood and rain soaked garb furiously. Her lips were indigo and her skin was ghastly white from blood loss.

The leather clung to her skin and made it difficult to remove. He needed to change her out of her clothes fast. He snatched a pair of scissors from the stainless steel cabinet and trimmed away at the leather. As he peeled the fabric away from her shoulder Rin winced from the pain. His heart ached: the wound was worse than he had intended it to be. He had hurt her. He was the reason she was in so much pain right now. It struck him, hard.

_'I've been the one who had always brought misery and pain to her life.'_

He grabbed the cotton gauges and compressed the knife wound to stop the blood loss. Then he reached for the bottle of hydrogen peroxide. Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment before he opened the cap of the bottle. It would sting... a lot. But he had to disinfect the wound or it would become infected if left untreated.

He furrowed his grow and looked at Rin intently. Sweat was trickling down her forehead. It seemed like she was burning up.

"I'm sorry, Rin. This might hurt," he whispered to her apologetically. Then he poured the antiseptic over the wound.

"Ah!" Rin cried in pain and clenched to the side of the examination table. Tears washed over her cheeks and she twitched uncomfortably in agony.

"Rin... Rin... Rin!" Sesshomaru shook her and stroked her hair to calm her.

"Gah... Ah! It hurts... it hurts... Ah..." she continued to grumble in pain but he could tell that she was disoriented and confused. "Ma...make... make it go away... away... way..."

Rin's body pulsated and she flung her head from side to side.

"Sess... h...omaru... Sesshomaru... mar... u... maru... " she whispered his name softly and repetitively.

His mouth was agape as he heard her call his name. It was so natural. He clenched her hands in his.

"I'm here, Rin. I'm here," Sesshomaru reassured her over and over again.

It seemed as though she had heard him, "Don't leave me, Sesshomaru. Stay... please... stay." Her breathing was irregular and weak.

"Stay..."

Rin kept repeating the same word, "stay." A few times later her voice became softer and softer and her grip on his hand was looser. Before he realized, Rin was already in a deep slumber.

He tossed her garments aside and examined the rest of her body for any more wounds. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen before. He knew every inch of her body as if it was his own. Her skin was just as smooth as he had remembered it but he cringed as he revealed her abdomen. There were scars and bruises... a lot of scars and bruises new and old. He ran his finger along the side of a newer wound. The cut was still swollen with stitches. Three quarter of an inch wide both ways. He could tell that it was a bullet wound. A sniper bullet to be exact. Rin had taken a bullet in the hips not too long ago.

"Rin... what happened?"

It was a rhetorical question. He already knew the answer and dreaded it. She had suffered through so much. He clenched his jaw and held his breath. He was angry with himself. Then, to add to his apprehension he had another realization. What Rin was doing was dangerous. She was so defenseless right now. If a malicious enemy were to get his hands on her and not he, her husband... a man with ill intentions could be taking advantage of Rin. She was so vulnerable.

"Rin."

* * *

**March 1, 2014**

He kept one hand on the steering and one by her face. Rin head was on his lap while the rest of her curled up in the passenger seat. She tossed from side to side uncomfortably. He took a quick glance down at her but kept his eyes on the dark road. It seemed like she was having a nightmare of some sort. She was whimpering as she slept.

"Rin... It's okay. I'm here. I'm here," he cooed her and stroked her head with his free hand by her. She had been asleep for a few hours now. Her body was still recovering but she was better than she had been before.

It seemed that he had calmed her down with his soothing touch. Rin was more still and the furrow in her brow had disappeared. Sesshomaru let out a long sigh. That's right, it had been six hours already. He wanted to keep him with her but he couldn't. He needed to take Rin back. Right now. They were on the way to his parents' house. He looked at clock in the car. It was only half past two in the morning. He needed to take Rin back before dawn.

He drove down the familiar driveway. It's been too long. Too long since he drove near the house. He would have never driven up here today if it weren't for taking Rin back. He shifted the gear to "P" and pressed the button of the ignition.

It was quiet.

He looked down at the woman in his lap and enjoyed the moment of silence. He carefully shifted his weight and opened the door without waking her up. Sesshomaru supported Rin's neck as he withdrew his leg from under her. He briskly opened the passenger door from the other side and lifted Rin out of the car. He made sure place the correct data drive in her hands.

-x-x-x-

Everything was so familiar. The scent of the house carried back so many memories. What was he doing? He was crazy to show up at his parents' house just like this. But the house was dark. He was certain that everyone was asleep.

He placed Rin on the sofa in the sitting room. It was the first room to the left when he came into the house. He didn't want to venture upstairs. He needed to disappear, now.

No time with her was ever going to be enough but he had to leave Rin... for now. That was what he had said three years ago but three years later his business was still unfinished. Still, Sesshomaru had hoped it would all end soon. He could only hope.

He fixed his eyes on the pair of platinum wedding bands strung by the silver chain around her neck. Their rings... He reached for the clasp to unstring hers.

-x-x-x-

He leaned down and seized her lips before their final parting.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he reached for the gun in his holster as he felt a tug on the hem of his jacket from the back. He turned around vigilantly and fell back.

It was like he had travelled through a time machine and was staring at himself in the mirror.

The little boy had the end of his blankie in his hand and rubbed his eyes with the other. His big golden eyes stared into Sesshomaru's. Their eyes were identical.

"Daddy?"

Sesshomaru didn't know how to react. This was the first time in his life he had been so close to his son. He had always watched him from afar in the park before. He had never mustered the audacity to meet Samuru face to face.

The little boy wasn't afraid of him. Sesshomaru gulped as Samuru took a few steps closer to him.

"Daddy! You brought Mommy back!" his big golden eyes sparkled as he swung his arms around his father's neck. "I knew Daddy could do it!"

Sesshomaru had never been so perplexed in his life. Did his son know everything? Sesshomaru felt nervous. Downright nervous. This was the most difficult thing he had encountered in his entire life. Every single muscle in his body was tense.

"Daddy, you should leave before granny and grandpapa wake up. It'll be our little secret."

* * *

I hope that everyone has been appeased by this update... This is actually one of my favourite stories to write for... Yup. Like I said before, I'm actually thinking of new things as I go so if you have any cool suggestions, leave a review and let me know :)


End file.
